An exhaust system of an aircraft or jetliner typically employs a duct assembly to channel the exhaust gases from propulsion units (e.g., jet engines). In some examples, military and/or aerospace aircraft include duct assemblies having complex shapes or profiles. For example, a duct assembly for military and/or aerospace aircraft may employ an exhaust system that includes a waisted and/or tapered cross-section or profile along a direction of airflow within the duct assembly.
To form duct assemblies having complex shapes or profiles, the duct assemblies may be formed of a composite material such as, for example, a carbon/epoxy material. However, it may be difficult to form or fabricate a body composed of a composite material having an attachment such as, for example, a bolting flange. Thus, to attach a duct body composed of a composite material to interfacing components of an exhaust system annular end rings are often employed. The composite body may be attached to the end rings via, for example, fasteners. The end rings are often constructed of multiple segments (e.g., a two-piece split ring) to enable placement of the end rings adjacent an end of the duct body. In other words, the end rings may be provided in segments to enable attachment of the end rings about a perimeter of the duct body. However, employing multi-segment end rings increases manufacturing costs because they result in a higher part count and require fasteners, which increase the time needed to connect the end ring segments and reduces control of flatness (e.g., of bolting flanges of the annular end rings) due to dimensional variation caused by manufacturing tolerances.